


I hate you to the moon and back

by buengiorno



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buengiorno/pseuds/buengiorno
Summary: Jealousy is a disease, and it didn't look like Danzo was about to have a speedy recovery any time soon.
Relationships: Sarutobi Hiruzen/Shimura Danzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I hate you to the moon and back

Intro:

Danzo plopped down on one of the the benches right outside the Academy. The birds were chirping, his fellow classmates were messing around throwing shirukens at bullseyes.   
This was Danzo's least favorite time of the day, but he knew that even the greatest shinobi didn't get where they were today by going a whole day on an empty stomach.   
He sighed as he unwrapped the piece of cloth that contained his lunchbox and his chopsticks.   
"Thank you for this meal." he whispered with his palms held up against each other. But as he was about to dig in, he was interrupted by a shadow that appeared from nowhere.   
"Is this seat taken?" he asked with a grin on his face.   
Danzo stared at him with a deathly glare as if the boy had just insulted his ancestors.   
"Oh.... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, allow me to introduce myself." he giggled awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi. We're in the same class."   
Danzo knew well who he was. In fact, he knew him a little too well. Hiruzen was the teacher's pet who had great grades and the teachers loved him because he was a quick learner. To be frank, Danzo hated, no he despised Hiruzen. He was the only one who could see through Hiruzen's bullshit. There was no way a person could be this perfect. He knew that Hiruzen was probably hiding something, and he was sure he'd be the one to expose him to the village. 

Hiruzen took his silence as a "no" and sat down next to him. He stretched his whole body as he yawned  
"I can't believe we're graduating today." he smiled.  
Danzo was still staring at him. He hadn't realized that their final evaluations were today after lunch. He had been looking forward to this day since his first day at the Academy, and it could not have come any sooner. Danzo couldn't help but crack a little smile.  
"Oh! I knew you were capable of showing emotions!" Hiruzen giggled.   
Danzo's face changed as he heard him say that.   
"A true ninja can't show emotions." he mumbled.   
Hiruzen scoffed at his comment. "That's not true. Emotions is what makes us human. There's no way anyone can walk around like a puppet that doesn't feel anything." he said.  
"Whatever." Danzo though to himself. He didn't have the energy to deal with Hiruzen, plus, the only thing he really cared about right now was his lunch getting cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> The first real chapter will be up ASAP. Please feel free to criticize/give feedback!


End file.
